<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck this by Humanities_Trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679364">Fuck this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Trash/pseuds/Humanities_Trash'>Humanities_Trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Evil Within (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Video Game, Drabble, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Poor Sebastian, Short &amp; Sweet, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Trash/pseuds/Humanities_Trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write out my frankly harrowing experience of seeing Anima for the first time through the character Sebastian Castellanos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Damn</span>
    <span class="s1"><em>.’</em> </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">He thought, the ghostly woman had spotted him. His stomach dropped and felt his blood practically freeze when the woman, somehow sung, his name out in a hiss. Sebastian started to quickly make his way through the hole in the wall that lead to the other room. After crawling over successfully he hurriedly looked around the cluttered area for something useful to get out of this hellscape as the woman laughed maniacally. Heart beating a mile a minute Sebastian decided to just </span>
  <span class="s1">get the fuck out</span>
  <span class="s2"> of the room and come back to it when the crazy lady wasn’t <em>right on his ass.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sebastian booked it out of there with a steady string of curses running though his head. He ran down the short hall and back into the large room, quickly crouching behind the lengthy counter. By some miracle the woman seemed to have lost him, but her nerve-racking singing was still very loud which meant she was hanging close by the door he needed to get back into if he wanted to find that keycard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">After a few tense moments passed Sebastian heard the woman’s singing fade a bit, he stood up and quickly but quietly went to peek through the doors window. The woman was down the hallway where she couldn’t see him. Sebastian entered the dark hall and made a beeline for the closest door nearly being spotted. He went back through the hole in the wall andwhen he stood up noticed a desk with a picture on it, he opened the drawer and lo and behold there was the keycard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sebastian stuck his head out the door of the room and looked down the hall, luckily the lady wasn’t there. He went down the hall and opened the door that lead back the large room. Sebastian immediately took cover behind the large L-shaped counter. <em>‘Shitshitshit’</em> swiftly became his mantra, the woman was in the room gliding along the tiled floor singing her creepy ass song. He trailed behind her as she moved making sure to stay hidden until she phased though the door back into the hall.Sebastian instantly stood up and ran to the other door in the room using the keycard to open it up and escape.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that look into my thoughts! Leave a comment to tell me what you thought of it, and thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>